Las Súltimas del Episodio 7!
by franco.minan
Summary: Este no es un Fanfic, es tan solo un pequeño blog en donde publicare, cada vez que salgan, las ultimas del Episodio siete, o como ya lo dice el titulo y en un juego de palabras: Las Súltimas!
1. Posible elenco

Las Súltimas!

Nota 01:

Con la confirmación de J.J Abrahms como director de Star Wars Episodio VII, se rumoreaba ya el posible título de esta nueva entrega, la cual "aparentemente" se titularía: "Un nuevo amanecer".

Otra es que ya está confirmada la aparición del "Halcón milenario" y los extraterrestres de la "Cantina Band".

Muchos actores expresaron su deseo por estar en esta nueva entrega, entre ellos: David Tennant, conocido por su papel de "Doctor Who". Robert Pattinson, nuestro viejo vampiro romántico de la saga de "Crepúsculo", Tom Hiddleston, quien la sigue rompiendo en su papel de Loki en "Thor". Una mención especial merece Dwayne Johnson, quien hace un tiempito mostro en una entrevista con Bruno Pinasco del programa "Cinescape" su interés por actuar en la película, quizá como un Lord Sith. Sullivan Stapleton también podría sumarse al elenco.

Los rumores sobre la posible incorporación de Benedict Cumberbatch al elenco de Star War Episodio 7 se desataron aproximadamente hace un mes, sin embargo, a pesar de que ambas partes lo negaron rápidamente, en estos días tanto el actor como el director se la han pasado con respuestas bastante ambiguas, elogiando el trabajo del otro y por supuesto, agregando el infaltable "¿Quién sabe?". Los que parece que si saben, son los infiltrados de "Latino Review", quienes aseguran y aseguran que Cumberbatch estará, no solo en el episodio 7, sino también en toda la trilogía y que todas estas negaciones son solo "meras cortinas de humo". A ver….


	2. Guion y actores¿sera?

Las Súltimas!

Nota 02:

El séptimo episodio retomará la acción tras el final del sexto, con la Estrella de la Muerte destruida y Luke Skywalker siendo caballero jedi. Aunque podría haberse centrado en el universo expandido de la saga (concretamente en la llamada Trilogía Thrawn),Lucasfilms indico que tendrá un tema totalmente nuevo.

Según la web Vulture de la revista _New York_, el guionista Michael Arndt ha realizado un tratamiento de entre cuarenta y cincuenta páginas6 que, según _The Hollywood Reporter_, se centra en una generación de personajes nueva e incluiría la reaparición de Mark Hamill y Carrie Fisher como Luke y Leia ya en su madurez. También informó del regreso de Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, a pesar de que este personaje fallece en la trilogía original. Vulture también mencionó la intención de la productora en que apareciera Han Solo.

La idea original de George Lucas sobre la nueva trilogía es que aborde «problemas de tipo moral y filosófico y que trate sobre la comunidad Jedi, la justicia, la confrontación y sobre poner en práctica lo que has aprendido.

El actor Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) dijo que él y Carrie Fisher (Leia Organa) ya sabían desde 2011 que Lucas planeaba hacer una tercera trilogía y que esperaba tener la oportunidad de formar parte de la nueva trilogía.

Fisher, por su parte, dijo que volvería a interpretar su papel en el Episodio VII si se lo pidieran.

Harrison Ford (Han Solo) también aseguró estar dispuesto a retomar su personaje en la saga, a pesar de que había declarado en muchas ocasiones antes de que se anunciara la séptima entrega, que su personaje ya no tenía ningún interés para él.

Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett) dijo que le encantaría estar involucrado de alguna manera, quizá haciendo un cameo como un cazarrecompensas anciano esperando en alguna esquina.

A principios de 2013, Hamill declaró que ninguno de los actores de la trilogía original habían firmado para reaparecer, pero que estaban en contacto con ellos. El actor mostró su deseo de que todos sus compañeros regresaran a sus papeles y también comentó que le gustaría que en las películas se utilizaran maquetas y títeres a la vez que efectos CGI.

También Ewan McGregor dijo estar dispuesto a volver como Obi-Wan Kenobi si le llamaban y Samuel L. Jackson afirmó que, a pesar de que su personaje muriera en La Venganza de los Sith estaba dispuesto a volver a aparecer aunque sea en forma de fantasma.


	3. Trailer y Bloopers originales

Las Súltimas!

Nota 03:

Por ahora no hay nueva información que reportar, puesto que la producción se ha mantenido en un silencio, y en serio todo el mundo se está comiendo las uñas por saber en qué va la próxima entrega de Star Wars. Aunque si hay algo. Pues bien, hace algunas horas, apareció en YouTube, un reel con los bloopers de la filmación del Episodio IV, donde podemos ver a Obi Wan Kenobi imitando a Chewbacca o a Han Solo comiéndose su intercomunicador. El video está muy divertido y ya superó las 200 mil vistas. Ojo que los primeros 48 segundos no tienen audio.

Aquí está el link, solo quiten los espacios: **/ watch? v=OgLl0_mqLtc**

Hace poco, la cuenta oficial de **Star Wars** publicó un trailer que llamó la atención de muchos. Se trataba del primer trailer de **Star Wars**, aquel que nos trajo por primera vez a Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, C3PO, Darth Vader y todos los entrañables personajes de esta saga. Pero... ¿cómo lucía este primer trailer?

Sin duda, no le hace justicia a esta gran cinta de George Lucas. De hecho omite varios aspectos que han convertido a esta película (El Episodio IV) - y bueno, la saga entera - en un ícono de la cultura popular, como por ejemplo, la introducción con el texto desplazándose o alguno de los tracks del emblemático soundtrack creado por el gran John Williams. Más aún, la intentaron vender como "la historia de un chico, una chica y el universo". Felizmente, todos estos aspectos se corrigieron, no obstante, tenemos una idea - gracias a esta publicación - sobre cómo 20th Century Fox y George Lucas marketearon originalmente la película.

Aquí está el link, solo quiten los espacios: **/ watch? v=i-vsILeJ8_8**


	4. ¿Han Solo estará?

Las Súltimas!

Nota 04:

Prácticamente desde que se conoció el hecho que Disney había adquirido LucasFilm y que proyectaba realizar nuevas películas de Star Wars, el nombre de **Harrison Ford **se ha asociado a cada noticia sobre un posible regreso de su personaje de **Han Solo**, aunque aún no haya habido un anuncio oficial.

Por otro lado, en una reciente entrevista, al ser consultado sobre si tenía alguna novedad sobre el regreso de Han Solo, el actor se mostró más entusiasmado con la posibilidad de hacer una nueva cinta de **Indiana Jones**.

Pues bien, el rumor que ha estado circulando en los ámbitos hollywoodenses esta mañana, es que Harrison Ford **estaría negociando** con los estudios Disney su participación en el Episodio 7 solamente si se confirmase una nueva secuela de las aventuras del legendario antropólogo. Al parecer, las negociaciones van por buen camino e incluso la película ya tendría fecha: 2016. Sin embargo, uno de los mayores obstáculos sería que los dueños de los derechos de la franquicia de Indiana Jones son los estudios Paramount por lo que tendría que realizarse una coproducción, algo que no es habitual en la forma de trabajar de Disney.

¿En qué acabarán estos enredos? ¿Estará Han Solo en el Episodio 7? ¿Habrá una nueva cinta de Indiana Jones con un mejor asesor geográfico e histórico?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	5. Nuevos actores

Las Súltimas!

Nota 05:

Poco a poco siguen saliendo novedades referentes a la producción de **Star Wars: Episodio VII** y esta vez les comentamos que ya tiene una fecha de estreno oficial!

¿Cuándo llegará el nuevo Episodio de la **Guerra de las Galaxias**? La fecha oficial anunciada está dada en efecto, para el 2015, como todos ya conocían pero lejos de estar más cerca de lo esperado, saldrá a la luz recién el 18 de diciembre.

"_Estamos muy entusiasmados de compartir con ustedes la fecha oficial en el 2015 para el estreno de __**Star Wars: Episodio VII**__**, **__la que no solo significará un ancla para la popular temporada de fiestas sino también asegurará que nuestro equipo tenga el tiempo suficiente para entregarles una película sensacional_". - dijo Alan Horn directivo de Disney Studios.

Por supuesto, que esta fecha ha sido una negociación entre el equipo de producción y los ejecutivos de Disney pues su productora Kathleen Kennedy deseaba postergar el proyecto para el 2016 pero el Estudio se mantuvo firme en su decisión de lanzarlo en el 2015.

Además, también han existido traspiés con el guión pues esta fecha sí o sí para el 2015 tiene que acelerar el proceso de alguna forma y han optado por reemplazar a Michael Arndt (Pequeña Miss Sunshine, Toy Story 3) por Lawrence Kasdan (El Retorno del Jedi, El Imperio Contraataca):

"_Trabajar con Michael fue una maravillosa experiencia y no puedo ser mayor fan de su trabajo o adorarlo más. Es un tipo maravilloso y fue de gran ayuda en el proceso. Esto no excluye que trabajemos con él nuevamente en el futuro. Es uno de los mejores guionistas. Pero se hizo claro que dado el tiempo y el proceso y como iban las cosas, trabajar con Larry era la manera de hacernos llegar a donde teníamos que llegar y en el momento en el que debíamos hacerlo. Trabajar con Larry Kasdan especialmente en una cinta de Star Wars es imbatible_".

Sin duda, un excelente movimiento de parte de J.J. Abrams, quien también estará a cargo del guión pero ahora, trabajando con un veterano en el tema.

En adición a esto, se rumorea que un nuevo casting de la cinta estaría buscando a dos jóvenes actores para papeles hasta ahora desconocidos. Se estaría buscando a una muchacha de 17-18 años, atractiva, inteligente y atlética, abierta a todas las etnias y a un muchacho entre los 19 a 23 años, de similares características.

Se rumorea que estos serían sus personajes:

**Rachel** - Era muy joven cuando perdió a sus padres. Sin ningún otro familiar, fue obligada a abrir su camino en un vecindario duro, peligroso. Ahora con 17, se convertido en una callejera lista y fuerte. Es capaz de cuidar de sí misma utilizando humor y agallas para conseguirlo. Siempre una sobreviviente,** nunca una víctima**, mantiene la esperanza de poder alejarse de esta desagradable existencia hacia una vida mejor. Siempre está pensando qué puede hacer para seguir adelante.

**Thomas** - Ha crecido sin la influencia de un padre. Sin el modelo de cómo ser un hombre, no tiene la mejor opinión de sí mismo, a pesar de ello es inteligente, capaz y demuestra coraje cuando se necesita. Puede apreciar lo absurdo de la vida y entiende que la vida no debe tomarse demasiado en serio.

Mucha información en tan poco tiempo y solo nos queda recomendar que se organicen bien para poder cumplir los plazos y que la FUERZA los acompañe porque...

**The clock is ticking (El reloj está corriendo): / watch? v=5KBBMgcOv94**

Quiten los espacios y disfruten. Dejen Reviews si quieren…


End file.
